


UNC Bowl

by Gremlin2Gizmo29



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Bowling alley, F/F, Fluff, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2018-12-25 21:53:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12045027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gremlin2Gizmo29/pseuds/Gremlin2Gizmo29
Summary: Things are always changing whether they are for the good or bad. How will the two couples navigate their way through the year????





	1. Chapter 1

 

The air was crisp and the leaves were turning red and yellow in North Carolina. Ashlyn pulled in to UNC’s parking lot and prepared herself for her day. She hopped out of the red jeep and grabbed her long board and backpack from her back seat. She was early for her shift at the University Bowling Alley this morning. Ashlyn has worked there since her freshman year. There she was able to meet her two best friends Tobin and Kelley. As she skated through campus she was in awe of the tress turning color. Being a Florida girl this never got old to see. Ashlyn loved to get to campus early and cruise on campus on her board. Campus this early was peaceful and it was time for Ashlyn to relax.

Once she got to the Bowling Alley Tobin was already counting in the draws and had the monitors started.

“Bro please tell me you brought an extra protein bar with you this morning “Tobin groaned.

“Good morning to you too tobito and you don’t even have to ask of course I brought you one” Ashlyn laughed.

“yYou’re the real MVP ash”

 As the girl continued to get Ashlyn opened the reservation book and saw that they had a reservation an hour after they opened. Has she read the scribble she realized it was in Kelley’s handwriting and it was for Kelley’s sorority.

 “bro did you see that Kappa Gamma Phi is coming in right when we open this morning” Ashlyn inquired. Tobin’s head shot up from the computer with a smug look. “Do you know what that means ash, Hot girls everywhere!!” Ashlyn and Tobin have known they liked girls since high school. The blonde just laughed Tobin’s comment off and continues to open.      

Once the bowling alley was opened, they heard what sounded like a group of laughing school girls. Ashlyn cringed as she thought it was a school tour. She hated when the school tours came into the bowling alley. The kids would run around screaming and getting in the way. The worst part was when her boss would yell at her to make sure they had a chaperone with them. Ashlyn was snapped out of her thought when Kelley came up and slammed her backpack on the counter.

 “Jesus Kelley are you trying to give me a heart attack” Ashlyn said grabbing her chest.

 “Oh spare me the dramatics Harris “Kelley said annoyed.

 “what’s wrong Kelley?” asked Tobin. As soon as Tobin asked the question a bunch of girls walked in with Greek letter shirts and sweatshirts on came in.  Out of the corn of Ashlyn’s eye she saw a flash of white and a top knot. When the girl was in front of Ashlyn whispering something in Kelley’s ear and was stuck in place. The brunette was beautiful and Ashlyn couldn’t rip her eyes away. The brunette meet Ashlyn’s gaze and Ashlyn could feel her knees going weak.

“Kelley your lanes are ready and we have to get you guys going because we have the bowling classes right after you guys.” Tobin yelled over the excitement.

“Sounds good tobs”

Ashlyn and Tobin handed out all the shoes until the mystery girl with the killer smile comes up to the front desk again.

“Hey can I get a different size?” she girl asked.

Ashlyn just stood there and stared at the girl. The girl’s smile made her weak and stuck. Tobin gave her friend a look and went around the blonde and got the girl shoes.

“Bro what the hell was that?”

Ashlyn snapped out of her daze and stared at Tobin.

“Nothing dude”

Tobin didn’t buy it but she saw how uncomfortable she was.

As Ashlyn watched the group bowl she always find the Brunette in the crowd. She watched as the girl would get up on the approach and concentrate as if it was a 300 game she was bowling. She watched as the girl would laugh at whatever Kelley says to her.  She knew she could hear that laugh all day long. As she came back from bowling a spare the two girls locked eyes. Ashlyn looked away and knew she had been caught. After that she tried to keep herself busy behind the desk and try not to stare at the sorority girl.

“Dude what is wrong with you?” Tobin asked 

“Nothing tobs”

“Ok if nothing is wrong then why do you keep check that girl out then?” Tobin said gesturing toward the brunette

“Come on man are you going to tell me that girl isn’t hot” 

“Who’s hot?” Kelley interrupted as she walked up to the front desk.

“Kells, our dear Ashlyn has been staring at your brunette with the killer smile down there. What’s her name?” Tobin questioned

“Oh you mean Ali.”

_Ali_ , Ashlyn thought. Ash fell back into her daydream like her last one just thinking about the girl. Ash was brought out of her daydream when she sees Kelley waving her hand in front of Ashlyn’s face.

“Dude I hate to break it to you but she isn’t gay ash. I don’t want you to think you have a chance ash. I love you and I don’t want your heart to hurt.”

Ashlyn wasn’t expecting that but she had to expect it but she wanted to get to know the girl.

“Thanks kell but can’t I just get to know her and become friends with her. Yes, she is gorgeous but I understand that she isn’t into girls.” Ashlyn whispered

“I know ash I’ll see if she will go to lunch with us today if you want?”

Ashlyn looked at Tobin to see if she would disagree but Tobin smiled and shook her head yes.

“Sure sounds good to us kell. Is Hope coming too?” Ash asked

“Uhm she isn’t going to make it this time” Keeley said staring at her feet

Tobin and Ashlyn looked at her and knew Kelley and Hope were fighting. The couple rarely fight but the look on Kelley’s face was telling them it was bad.

“Kell... are you ok?” Tobin asked

“Yeah were just going through a rough time right now. That’s it I promise.” Kelley whispered

“Woe dude calm down. Were just asking to make sure babe. Maybe we should go to the bar tonight instead of lunch?” ash asked

Once everyone agreed to meet at the bar Ports at 8 Kelley went back to bowl and Tobin and Ashlyn tried to keep themselves busy for the rest of their shift.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Once off shift a few hours later Ashlyn was so happy to be clocking out. Her boss was on one today. Their boos was always on their cases when she had her bowling classes. They had to be n their best behavior during classes or she would jump down their throats. Don’t get Ashlyn wrong she loves working there and her boss is someone that she can always go to when she is having an issue or is stressed out but sometimes she just wants to scream at her sometimes. And today was definitely one of those days.

Once she clocks out she puts her headphones in and pushes off on her long board. As she cruised through campus to her next class she was in her own little world. Once Ashlynn puts headphones in good luck trying to get her attention. She loves to listen to hip hop, rap and EDM. She loves the beats and tempo to the genres songs. She pulled her phone out to pick a song so she could jam out before having to listen to an hour lecture on nutrition. Once she picked Ultralight Beam by Kanye West, she scanned the courtyard that she was cruising through and spots a top knot and pink shirt. She skates a little hard to see if she can catch a glimpse of the stranger to see if its her. 

Just Ashlyn’s luck she was right behind the girl and she hit a lip on the cement and went flying forward.  She hit the ground pretty hard but her pride hurt hurt just a little bit more than her leg did.

“Oh my god are you ok?”

Ashlyn looked up and was meet with the most beautiful whiskey brown eyes she had ever seen.

“uh.. uh.. Yeah I’m good.” Ashlyn said as she brushed her pants off. _THANK YOU GOOD I WORE JEANS TODAY_ ash yelled at herself internally.

“Are you sure you really hit the floor really hard?  Wait aren’t you Kell’s friend at the bowling alley?”

“Yeah I’m Ashlyn. “

“Well Ashlyn I’m ali and will I see you at the bar tonight?”

Ashlyn could just stare at the goddess that is in front of her. God those brown eyes would be the death of her. Her smile will make her melt. Ash realized she had asked a question but had no idea what she has said.

“I’m sorry what did you say “

Ali laughed “I asked if you will be at the Port’s tonight too? Kelley said that her and her friends were going to the bar and I could join if I wanted.”

“Well don’t tell Kelley but it kind of depends if I get my paper I have due tomorrow morning done tonight before you guys leave.”

“Oh”

“Well Ali I really need to get going so I can make my class but ill see you around.”

“I hope so cutie”

Ashlyn was so shocked to hear Ali call her that. She looked back at ali and she could see ali regretted saying that so she just turned and skated towards her class.

_What the fuck was that_ Ash thought.

 

**Ali’s POV**

_Cutie_ ali thought. _What the actual fuck was that Krieger?!?!?! Are you nuts!!!! But she is so cute though NO NO NO NO stop thinking about her like that._ Ali was having an internal battle with herself after she called Ashlyn the girl she barely knows cutie. She has no idea why she felt so bold when it came towards the blonde. When she saw her at the bowling alley she couldn’t stop stealing glimpses on the blonde the whole time they were therE. Kelley keep teasing her about it but she couldn’t deny that she was captivating and interesting. She like the way Ashlyn looked at her because she has never had anyone look at her that way before. She felt special in a way.

Once she made it back to the Phi house she was greeted with an angry looking Hope Solo sitting on the porch.

“Hope what’s wrong?” Ali asked. She knew that there was something wrong with Kelley this morning but the girl wouldn’t tell what was wrong.

“Ali can you please tell me if Kelley is inside?”

“Uhm Kell isn’t here yet. I think she picked up a shift today at the bowl. Hope what is going on with you two?”

Ali watched as Hope’s head dropped into her hands. “Fuck!!” Hope yelled. Ali had never seen hope like this before.

 “I really messed up Al…” ali watched as tears rolled down Hope’s face. She was really concerned but the girl wouldn’t answer her question. What she does know is that it must be really bad if hope is crying. Hope never cries.

“Hope what did you do?”

She squatted down and pulled a hand away rom Hope’s face.

“Talk to me Solo. What happened?”

“Ali, I got a calling from a team overseas affording me a contract to play for their team. I took it without even asking Kelley what she thought. I was being selfish and I lost my future wife.”

Ali was definitely wasn’t expecting that. Hope is a damn good keeper and she deserves this call up. She knew that Hope planned on asking Kelley to marry her at their anniversary dinner in a few months. Hope had it all planned out and asked Kelley’s parents for her hand about a month ago. Ali could see Hope’s world falling apart.

“Hope that is amazing but I’m not understanding –“

“let me fill you in then Krieger. A few days ago after I got the call, I made kell dinner at my apartment so I could tell her. So once we were done with dinner I told her and she didn’t say anything. She just sat there staring at me ali. She got up and walked out of the apartment. She wouldn’t answer my calls or texts until Yesterday. She was waiting outside of my class and told me that I was selfish for making this decision for the both of them and she hopes that it was worth it and walked away.”

Ali just stared at her friend in front of her. She can see the how distraught she was. She had no idea what to do or say for her.

‘Where are you going Hope and when do you leave?”

“I’m go to Sweden and I leave after this semester. I told them I need to make arrangement with the school since I’m on scholarship here and so I could talk to Anson too.”

“Well you have time to figure it all out Hope just give her sometime. She needs to figure out that she is being an ass. You both will figure it out ok but what I don’t want you to do it get on one knee to try to keep her. Keep the same plan Hope don’t change it because you feel like it will change things because it won’. Ok?”

“I promise Al. Thank you for listening to me. If things don’t go as planned can I ask for a favor.”

“of course Hope.”

“Thanks Al. Can you just keep an eye on her please? We both know how she gets when she gets stressed out and wants to party and drink her issues away. Promise me?”

“You have my word Hope.”

Ali watched hope take a deep breath and got up. “Thanks Ali. I really appreciate it.” That was all hope said before turning to leave.

Ali watched the girl walk towards campus. Ali was so confused. Hope and Kelley were the poster children for prefect relationship. Now she kind of understands why Kelley had invited her to the bar tonight. Ali walked up the stair into the house straight to her room that she shares with Kelley. She decided to make a nap until Kelley got home. She needs to talk so sense into her friend.

 

About an hour and half later Ali shot up from her nap when Kelley came barreling through their room. This was an everyday thing for Kelley.

“Jesus O’Hara can you please for the love of god stop doing that”

“Fat chance Krieger but you need to get up and get your ass into gear so you can look hot for Ashlyn.”

“Fuck off Kelley.” Ali said while throwing her pillow at Kelley.

Ali wanted to bring up Hope but she wasn’t sure how she was going to do it. She knows she should just rip the Band-Aid off but she doesn’t know how Kelley will react. _Well here goes nothing_ Ali thought.

“So I saw Hope today. “

Kelley just continued towards the dresser to pill out her clothes for tonight. Mmmh is Ali heard.

“Kelley lets cut the shit. What is going on?”

Kelley just continued to look in her drawers and ignored the question. Ali could tell what Kelley was trying to do but it wasn’t going to work this time. Kelley turned around and held out two different colored shirts to Ali. “Which one would go better with my ripped black jeans?”

“Kell…”

“I think the Peach one is cute but I like the white with a flannel will be the winner.”

“Kelley O’Hara!!! Stop it and talk to me please!!”

“What do you want me to say Ali ! Oh that my girlfriend is leaving me !!! or that she took a deal with out even talking to me!!! Oh no I got it Ali, you want to know that the love of my life, the future mother of my children, the girl I was suppose to be with forever chose soccer of me !” Kelley sobbed out

“Ali rushed to her best friend’s side and held me as she sobbed. Ali rubbed her back to get her to calm down a little so they could talk.

“Kell, you know damn well that Hope needs to go. This is an opportunity only comes once in a while. She would want you to leave if this opportunity came to you too. Hope loves the shit out of you. She came here today to talk to you. She is beating herself up. She knows she messed up but she thinks you don’t want to be with her anymore.”

Kelley looked at ali with anger in her eyes. She didn’t understand why Ali was taking Hope’s side. Why can’t anyone see that Hope was being selfish. Why did Hope think of her! _Fuck this!_ Kelley thought.

“Fuck you Ali! You have no idea what the fuck you are talking about. Your last boyfriend cheated on you with your fellow sisters because you were boring and not to mention you’re FUCKING GAY. Plus, everyone knows the only reason why Evan was with you was to get in your pants but you won’t put out. So excuse me for not listening to you for relationship advise. You have no idea how I feel right now so step the fuck of Krieger!” Kelley spat

Ali just stared at her friend. Kelley had never yelled such hateful things to Ali. Ali stood up and walked to the door of their room and turned back to Kelley before she left, “You know Kelley, I understand you’re angry but you went to far this time.” Then she left.

Kelley was wrong she knew exactly how hurt felt. When she walked in on Evan and her Pledge sister Katie in bed her heart shattered. She had no idea Evan had been cheating on her for months. Evan and her were together for 2 years so yeah she knew what hurt felt like. Kelley has never talked to her like that.

Once Ali ran into a person was when she realized how far she had walked from the Phi House. “I am so sorry I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going.” When ali looked up she meet a pair of whiskey colored eyes she knew.

“Ashlyn”

“I guess I have a thing for bumping into pretty girls.” Ashlyn said rubbing the back of her neck.

“I could say the same thing Ash.”

“So where were you headed in such deep thought?”

Ali looked at Ashlyn not know if she knew what was going on with Kelley and Hope. She felt uncomfortable.

“Hey Ali you don’t need to tell me but I am always around to talk if you need to. Plus, I will feed you drinks tonight so you will spill the beans anyways.” Ash joked

“I’m actually not going tonight.”

Ali watched Ashlyn’s face fall. “Can I ask why?”

“Uhm I forgot I have to do a project tonight that is due Monday and I haven’t even started. “  Ali lied

“oh ok. Maybe next time then.”

Ali could hear the disappointment in the blonde’s voice. Ali watched as the blonde messed with her fingers and stared at the ground. _God she is so beautiful_ Ali thought. Ali felt so drawn to this girl and they literally met a few hours ago.

“I better let you go then Ali. I hope to see you again.”

“You definitely will Ashlyn. It was nice bumping into you again.”

The two went their separate ways but Ali was kicking herself for not getting Ashlyn’s number. So she turns around and runs towards Ashlyn.

“Ashlyn! Wait up.”

Ashlyn stopped and turned around to watch Ali running towards her. Once Ali was in front of her breathing hard she laughed. _How can she been so damn cute being out od breath_ Ash thought?

“hey … uhm.. can I .. Wow I need to workout more.” Ali huffed

“Hey you’re prefect just the way you are.” Ash whispered

Ali tried to hide her blush. Thank god she was flushed from that short run.

“so what were you asking me”

“I was wondering if I could get your phone number so we can hang out again.”

“Oh of course. Let me see your phone.”

Ali handed the Blonde her IPhone. Ashlyn typed her number in and called herself so she had Ali’s number too.

“There you go. I hope to hear from you soon Ali.”

As Ashlyn walked away ali yelled her goodbye towards Ashlyn because she was just Staring at the blonde before she realized Ashlyn had walked away.

Ali knew she was fucked as soon as she heard her phone bing and read

**Ashlyn the Cutie: Hope to see you soon pretty girl.**

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the mistakes. Let me know what you think.

**ASHLYN’S POV**

 

Later that night the Ashlyn found herself at Port’s with a beer in hand waiting for Kelley and Tobin to get there. She would be lying if she said she wasn’t thinking of the brunette form early that day. She couldn’t get those brown eyes out of her head. Not only her eyes but that killer smile. Ali could light this whole room up by just one flash of her smile. Her train of thought was cut short when she felt two hands on her shoulders.

 

“I see you started without us Blondie.”

 

“Christ Kelley can you give a girl a warning next time.”

 

“Oh fuck off. Sorry to cut off your thought process. What the hell were you in deep thought about anyways?” Kelley Quizzed

 

“Nothing just relaxing. Try it sometimes jack ass. Where is Tobin ?”

 

“She will meet up with us later she has a hot date with a certain forward in California. Pressy has her whipped.”

 

“Seriously you’re going to talk about whipped? You have Hope wrapped around your little finger. She is the poster child of whipped.”

Ashlyn laughed until she saw Kelley wasn’t laughing. Kelley just looked away and tried to flag the bartender down.

 

“Hey Zacky, Can I get 4 shots of Patron?” Kelley asked

 

“If I live to see the day is that Kelley Fucking O’Hara? What do I owe the pleasure to have you in tonight? I have missed my party girl.” Zack asked while leaning against the bar.

 

“Cut the shit Zack and give me some booze or I’ll take my money else where.”

 

Zack looked at Ashlyn waiting for an explanation but all Ash could do was shrug. 

 

“Woe now Kell lets not take it that far. I got you girl just sit right there and ash will bring the shots back to you. ”

 

Zack motioned for ash the follow him down to the other side of the bar. “Ashlyn I am very concerned about Kelley. She has been in here for the past two night by herself. She sits alone with puffy eyes.”

 

“Z I wish I knew. She wont tell anyone what is wrong. I think her and Hope have been at each other lately but its never been this bad.”

 

“Well just keep an eye on her tonight. Ok?”

 

“Of course dude.” Ash watched as Zack poured 4 shots and gave them to her. He went to hand it to her but pulled back. Ash gave him a look.

 

“Now what were you in deep thought before Kelley interrupted you? Hmm??? I saw a smile that I haven’t seen in a very long time kid. What gives???”

 

Ashlyn awkwardly rubs the back of her neck and thinks about how to talk about Ali.

 

“Well I was thinking about a –“

 

Just before Ashlyn could get it out Zack got flagged down by a Sorority girl at the end of the bar.

 

_Saved by the drunk rich girl_ Ashlyn thought.

 

Zack handed the shots over but not before saying, “ Ashlyn Harris you will tell me by the end of the night. This isn’t over by any means. I will find out the woman that is making you smile like that.”

 

Ashlyn laughed and shook her head as she walked away from the bar. Zack always has had a nack for reading people. He always gave the best advice when it came to life or just women in general.

Once Ashlyn made it back to the spot Kelley was she noticed that her friend was staring at her phone. As ash got closer she could see Hope’s face on the screen calling her.

 

“You going to answer that ?” Kelley just looked at her and turned her phone over and let it continue to vibrate on the bar. Kelley then reached for the shots but Ashlyn pulled them away from her reach. Ashlyn could see the anger rising in Kelley’s eyes but stood her ground. She could see that her friend was hurting and wanted to help.

 

“Kelley I will give you a shot if tell me what’s wrong but if you don’t I will drink them all in front of you.”

 

“Fuck you Harris. I just order them myself.”

 

“ I won’t let you keep coming to the bar each night and drink your problems away. That isn’t that way to deal with your problems and you know that Kelley. Now tell me what is going on. “

 

Kelley just stared at the bar spinning her phone. Ashlyn could feel her friend thinking and trying to find a way out of this conversation. Kelley was good at this. Shit Kelley could sell ice cubes to eskimos.

 

“You’re not getting out of this Kelley O’Hara. Now spill or kiss this free patron goodbye.”

Ashlyn grabbed the shot and started to put it to her lips.

 

“Fine” Kelley whispered.

 

Ashlyn handed the shot to Kelley so help her loosen up. Ashlyn could see the sadness in her freckled friend’s eyes. She watched as Kelley tossed the shot back without a cringe.

 

“Hope is leaving me.” Kelley squeaked.

 

Ashlyn thought she heard wrong but the look on Kelley’s face told her she was hearing it right. Never in a million years did she think that Hope would break Kelley’s heart.

 

“Kelley what do you mean that Hope is leaving you ? Hope is so in love with you, its kinda gross dude. Explain it to me.”

 

“She got an offer to play overseas and took it without when talking to me Ashlyn. She had no problem making the decision to leave me so go play soccer. I thought she loved me but I guess I was wrong. Fuck how could I think that Hope Solo could wanted me and want to be with me forever. I am so fucking stupid.”

 

Ashlyn didn’t know what to say but she did know that she had to be there for Kelley. She had to help her friend put all the pieces together but at the same time she feels like she isn’t getting all of the story. It was just a few weeks ago that Hope sat Tobin and I down asking if they could help her shop for rings for Kelley. Hope was undeniably in love with Kelley. So Ashlyn knew she had to get the whole story because she loves Kelley but she knows that there is a few pieces missing.

 

“Tell me what happened Kelley. I know you are leaving something out so spill.”

 

Kelley played with her fingers and refused to look up at Ashlyn. Ashlyn knew she needed some help with her words so she slid over another shot. In record time Kelley throw the shot back and relaxed a little. Kelley finally spoke.

 

“We had a date night at her apartment and it was going to well. I love when she cooks for me and makes the apartment look hella romantic. We sat there talking when she told me she got a call that day offering her a spot on a team over seas. She told me she took it and I just sat there shocked ash. I just got up and left. I didn’t know what to do or say. I went straight here and got drunk. She kept calling me and texting me but I wouldn’t asnswer. So a few days later I waited for her and told her she was selfish and hoped her decision was worth it and havnt spoke to her since.”

 

Ashlyn watched Kelley wipe tears from falling but wasn’t successful. Ash handed her another shot. Once Kelley had taken the shot Ashlyn pulled her into a hug.

 

“How’s about we stop at the liquor store on the way back to my place and just get wasted and talk some more? how does that sounds bud?”

                            

Kelley just shook her head and Ashlyn flagged down Zack to pay their tab. While zack was running her card she pulled out her phone to text Tobin and Ali.

 

**Tobin: Hey bud. Don’t worry about coming to the bar tonight. Were going back to my place to drink. Tell pressy I say hi. See ya tomorrow.**

**The beauty Ali: Hey Ali. I just wanted to let you know Kelley won’t be coming home tonight. She will be staying with me as we are drinking tonight. I hope your project is going ok. Wish you could have come out.**

Tobin replied with a simple ”K” by the time she got her card back. She went back to Kelley but saw a certain keeper who just walked through the door before she got to her friend. She nodded towards Kelley so Hope knew she could go over there.  She went to a near by table to watch and make sure nothing got out of hand.

 

 

**KELLEY’S POV**

 

 

Kelley waited for Ashlyn until she felt someone sit next to her at the bar. She thought it was Ashlyn but when she looked up it was the very person she was trying to avoid. Kelley studied Hope’s face. She could see the dark bags under her eyes and her eyes were red rimmed and puffy. Anger rose in Kelley. _How dare she be sad! She was the one that made the decision to leave me_ Kelley thought. _This is all her fault_

 

Before Kelley got up to leave hope grabbed her hand. Kelley stop and relished in her touch. God she had missed Hope’s touch. It was something that would be able to calm Kelley in seconds.

 

“Kell please” Hope pleaded

 

Kelley just stood there staring at Hope. She had no idea what to say or do. So she sat down again because she knew she need to face Hope. She faced the bar and waited for Hope to continue.

 

“I have been sitting at home thinking of ways of telling you sor-“ 

 

“ You’re fucking sorry Hope ?!?!” Kelley spat “Fuck your sorry. I always knew you were selfish but I never thought you would do this to me Hope. I thought you loved me but I guess I was wrong. We’re done Hope !”

 

Kelley shot up and tried to leave but she could move her legs. She looked into Hope’s eyes. She could see the woman breaking right in front of her. Kelley had never seen Hope so broken and lost until this very moment. She watched as streams of tears rolled down her face but with her being hope she quickly wiped them away.

 

“Ok.”  With that Hope stood up in front of Kelley with only a few inches for space between the two of them. Hope kissed Kelley’s forehead then headed out the door.

 

Kelley just stood there with tears running down her face. She knew she needs to run after Hope but her feet wouldn’t let her run. She turned to Ashlyn and with pleading eyes begged her friend to come to her. Once Ashlyn grabbed Kelley and pulled her towards the door Kelley just fell apart.

 

Kelley wanted to take the last 10 minutes back but she knew that would never happen. She need Hope in here life but she had to be stubborn and ruin it.

 

_Fuck!_

 

**ASHLYN’S POV**

As Ashlyn watched Kelley and Hope talk she felt her phone vibrate. She got excited when she saw Ali’s name light up her phone.

 

**Ashlyn the Cutie: Ok.**

The smile Ashlyn was sporting was wiped off her face when she saw the two letters on the text. She had no idea what to think. _Jesus Ashlyn you barely know her so you can’t expect her to send you a long meaningful text._ Just as Ashlyn scolded herself deeper she heard Kelley getting loud and looked up and saw the couple toe to toe. Ashlyn watched as Kelley said something and Hope’s face when pale. Hope was breaking right in front of her girlfriend and Ashlyn was lost for words. Ashlyn has never seen Hope cry until today. The blonde knew Kelley was going to regret what she just said but Ash also knew that Kelley was going to need her. She was right when she was meet with a pair of stormy hazel eyes.

 

When she got Kelley outside Kelley wad a sobbing mess. There was no way she was going to be able to get Kelley home. Kelley was a bundle of sobbing death weight.

 

“Kelley I need you to help me get you to my house ok??”

 

“Ashlyn I … I… I … I really fucked up. I want to… t.. to… take it back. Fuck!” Kelley sobs out

 

“Kell I know you’re upset but let me call Ali to see if she-“  Ashlyn was cut off by Kelley yelling at her

 

“Ali won’t help us Ashlyn. She probably hates me too.”

 

“Kelley what are you talking about Ali loves you.”

 

Kelley laughed and shook her head. Ashlyn was beyond confused because just a few hours ago they were find.

 

“I can hear you thinking all the way over here Ashlyn. Lets just put it this way Blondie, I said some not so nice things to your dear Ali.”

 

Kelley had calm down to a certain point but Ashlyn know this was her shot to get her up.

“Ok kell lets go home. I have a bottle of Patron in the freezer with your name on it bud”

 

“Can you just take me back to the Phi House ? I have cause enough trouble for one day. Please Ash” Kelley pleaded

 

“Fine”

 

The walk was long and silent. This allowed Kelley to think but the silence was killing Ashlyn to no end. Ashlyn wanted to interrogate the freckled girl but knew that Kell would flip. They were about 5 minutes away from the sorority house and Ashlyn’s thoughts went back to Ali. She wished that the brunette would have went to the bar.

 

“Fuck! Can my night get any worse?” Kelley yelled.

 

Ashlyn looked at the girl and realized that they were in front of Phi House.

 

“What’s wrong Kelley?”

 

“I left my keys at the bar and my phone is dead.” Kelley sat on the steps of the house with her head in her hands. She was defeated.

 

Ashlyn pulled her phone out and dialed Ali. Two rings in and the girls answered. “Hello?”

 

“Hey Ali, Its Ashlyn. I was wondering if you could come don stairs and open the door to the Phi House? Kelley left her keys at the bar. Its been a rough night for her.”

 

“Uh yeah ill be down in a sec. Is she ok ?” Ali asked

 

“No but she will be when she gets her head out of her ass.”

 

“Gotcha.” With that ali opened the door. Ashlyn was taken back the girl was in a pair of soccer shorts and a large Barcelona FC t-shirt. She looked even more gorgeous without makeup on and glasses on. She was blown away.

**ALI’S POV**

Ali ran down the stair to open the door and was meet with beautiful blonde on the steps holding Kelley. Ashlyn was wearing a pair of ripped black jeans and a white button down with the sleeves rolled to the elbow. Ali could stare at the blonde for hours.

 

“Hey Ali thanks for opening the door. I can carry her in if you show me where your guys room is.”

 

All ali could do was nod and let Ashlyn in. Ashlyn had picked up Kelley bridal style to carry her up the steps of the house. Once in the house and descending up the stairs Kelley started to cry.

 

“Ali I’m so sorry!!! Please don’t leave me like Hope. I need you” Kelley cried

 

“Shh kell. I wont leave you Hun. You’re my favorite squirrel.”

 

Kelley calmed down and buried her face into Ashlyn’s chest.

 

“This is us.” Ali said point at a room on her right. Ali watched as Ashlyn laid Kelley down and took her shoes off and jeans. She could see the love the blonde has for her friend. She wonders if the blonde would do that for her. _Jesus Ali get your shit together. Ashlyn isn’t dating you._

 

“Ali, she is going to need a friend when she wakes up. I know she said a few choice words to you but can you set that aside in the morning.”

 

“What happened at the bar Ashlyn?”

 

“They broke up.”

 

Ali was at a lose for words. She never thought that they would ever break up.

 

“Yeah that was my reaction too. Can we go down stairs and talk about what we should do ?”

 

“Yeah of course we can. Do you want Coffee?”

 

“I would love some. Thanks.”

 

The pair walk down the stairs towards the kitchen. Once in the kitchen Ali busied herself with the Keurig coffee. As she she waited for the cups to fill she turned around and saw a very stressed out blonde sitting on the counter.

 

“So I take it Kelley broke things off?”

 

“Yup and knowing Hope she said ok because she thought it would be what Kelley wanted. God these two are the golden couple in ur friend group. Kelley finally broke when Hope left. I know it was a matter of time.”

 

“Well fuck. I will try to keep her busy and be there for her. “ Ali said while handing ash the cup of coffee. Ali watched Ashlyn take a sip and relax.

 

“So what did Kelley say to you that was so terrible?”

 

Ali stopped in her tracks. She wasn’t ready to tell Ashlyn about her past just yet but on the other hand she felt so comfortable with the blonde.

 

“You don’t have to tell me Ali.”

 

“No Ashlyn its fine. Uhm she told me that I have no right to give her relationship advise since the guy I dated cheated on me and I chose to keep me being gay hidden.”

 

Ali couldn’t even look at the blonde when she was finished, she just stared at her coffee cup. When she felt a hand on hers her head shot up. There wasn’t pity in Ashlyn’s eyes but hope.

“I know how hard it was to keep that part of yourself quiet. I couldn’t to terms that I was gay in high school but then I soon realized that I was denying myself happiness. Once I accepted it I was able to be happy.”

 

“When Kelley had a heart to heart with me the week of my break up I realized that very same thing. Kelley helped me accept myself and when she shoved that into my face it hurt. I love Kelley and I want only happiness for her but she is so far up her ass right now that she cant see that she is denying herself happiness.”

 

“I agree 100% Ali. Now I know why Kelley is your friend. You’re not only cute but smart and kind as well.”

 

Ali was caught off guard by Ashlyn’s words. _She thinks I’m cute._ She could see the surprise in the blonde as well.

 

“Well aren’t you a charmer Miss Harris.”

 

“I try ma’am”

 

 

**ASHLYN’S POV**

 

 

They sat in silence as they drank their coffee for a few minutes until Ashlyn stands.

 

“Thank you for the cup of coffee and a place to relax a time but I do need to get going. I have work tomorrow and I can’t be late or my boss will have my ass.”

 

Ali looked at the clock and it read 3am.

 

“Are you crazy? Its 3am Ashlyn, just stay here. It’s closer to school and you can barrow of of Kelley’s work shirts. You can sleep in my bed”

 

Ashlyn liked the way Ali rambled and blushed at her own words.

 

“What kind of a girl do you think I am ma’am? hmm?? I don’t go to bed with a girl until the second date.”

 

Ashlyn saw the girl freeze and turn bright red.

 

“I didn’t mean it like that Al. I would love to stay. Thank you for being so kind.”

 

“Well I only let charmers in my bed so you could say your lucky cutie.”

 

With that Ali turned and headed upstairs not waiting for Ashlyn. The blonde couldn’t believe how confident the brunette could be. It was a huge turn on for Ashlyn. She ran after Ali up the stair to the brunette’s room. When she made it through the door Ali was setting out clothes for Ashlyn.

 

“Sorry this is all I have” Ali said holding out a pair of sweats and a t-shirt to Ashlyn.

 

“Thank you Al. Could you turn around so I can change?”

 

“Yeah of course.”

 

It only took Ashlyn a few minutes to change. As she changed she looked around the shared room. On ali’s side she could see pictures of what looks like her family and of course friends. There was a picture of Ali in a soccer uniform holding a trophy with some friends. Ashlyn filed that away for another time.

 

“I’m changed. So I don’t mind sleeping on the floor Ali. As long as I get a pillow I am solid.”

 

“You’re not sleep on the floor dummy. You get my bed and ill sleep on the floor.”

 

Ashlyn stared at the gorgeous girl in front of her and smiled at her. Ashlyn liked seeing Ali biting her lip. Ashlyn has seen the girl do this a few times and realizes it is a nervous habit she has.

 

“Or we can share the bed?”

 

Ashlyn wanted to slap herself. She couldn’t stop the words from leaving her mouth. _Great going Harris!!! Now this girl thinks you’re a fucking creep. Fuck!_

 

“Ok.”

 

Ashlyn’s head shot up and looked at the girl taking off her glasses and getting under the covers. Ali’s bed was pushed up against a wall so Ali slid close to the wall. Ashlyn followed and keep space between the two.

 

“Ali you’re going to fall out of bed. I promise I don’t bite. Well not until the second date.”

 

Ashlyn chucked and scooted closer to the brunette. “Well who knew you were cute, kind and funny.”

 

She could feel Ali’s breath hitch but quickly steadied.

 

“Come on charmer we need to get some sleep. Someone has work tomorrow and it isn’t me. Good night Ashlyn.”

 

“Good night Ali.”

 

Ashlyn turned so her back was to ali. The pillow smelled just like ali and she buried her face in it. She didn’t think she would ever get enough of that smell. Slowly Ashlyn fell asleep.

 

When Ashlyn’s alarm went off, she tried to grab her phone but there was a weight on her. When she looked at what was on her chest, she was meet with brunette hair. Ali must have cuddled her way on her chest. Ali looked so beautiful asleep. Ashlyn would watch her all day but she was running late. She quickly and quietly slid out from under Ali and got dressed. She grabbed a piece of paper and pen and scribbled a not for Ali.

 

**Gorgeous,**

**Thanks for the cuddles last night. Hope to do it soon.**

**Dinner Sunday @ 7?**

**Charmer**

As Ashlyn walked to work her thoughts raced but one thought stood out to her.

 

_I_ ’m so fucked with this girl. _She is going to be the death of me._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. chapter 3

**HOPE’S POV**

 

Hope was walking to the Union, so she could talk to Ashlyn. She needed to know that Kelley was ok. She knew when she left the bar that night Kelley was going to be reckless. She missed Kelley so much but she knew that Kelley had made her decision.

On the way in the union a person ran right into her. The smaller person looked up at Hope and knew she was screwed. She was staring at the freckled face that she knew and loved so very much.

“I am sorry. I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going.”

Kelley could sense that Hope was going to bolt and she had to think fast in order to talk to the girl.

“Woe hope, it’s ok. I am glad I ran into you. I was wondering can we talk ?” Kelley took a breath and took hopes hand.  “ Hope I’m so sorry-“

Hope snatched her hand out of Kelley’s and sends daggers Kelley’s way.

“ You’re sorry ?! Seriously Kelley, you have done nothing but yell at me for being selfish. You left me at the house after I told you about the Sweden and you just jumped to conclusions. I never made the decision to leave.”

Kelley eyes snapped up to hope when hope said that last sentence.

“But you told me you did make the decision to leave.”

“No Kelley I was just trying to talk to you and you jumped down my throat. I wanted you to tell me to stay but instead you told me to go.”

Hope was fuming now. _How could she think I would want to leave her. I love her !!!_

“Hope please let’s go talk about this. I want to fix this.”

The tall soccer player laughed and shook her head.

“just like the time I wanted to talk. Like the time I went to the bar and take you home and talk but instead you break up with me. So no Kelley I can’t talk right now or do I want to. I’m busy getting arrangements made for when I leave.”

Hope takes a deep breathe before continuing, “ I am so angry Kelley. But you know I am mostly hurt. I wanted forever with you.”

Hope turned to leave when she felt a hand grab her forearm pulling her back. With tears rolling down Kelley’s face she mustered up the courage to lay a passionate kiss on hope’s lips. Kelley was hoping for a miracle to keep hope close to her but she knew it was going to slim to no chance.

“H, I love you with every fiber of my being. I can’t deal with you hating me or not even being with you. You are the person I am suppose to be with. I want you to be happy and if Sweden is that then I need to start looking into a Swedish tutor. Please baby!!”

 

Hope pulled Kelley into a hug and kissed her forehead. At that moment Kelley knew hope was walking away from her.

“I’m sorry Kell, I’ve gotta go.”

With that hope turned from the the freckled girl and walked to the soccer practice field. Hope kept her eyes dry until her feet where on the grass field. You just said goodbye to her best friend maybe her future wife. She was fighting the urge to run back to Kelley and comfort her. She wanted to hold Kelley and kiss her and tell her everything is going to be ok. But unfortunately she knew she couldn’t do that. she sat cross legged on the field with her head in her hands balling her eyes out.

She would go to the practice field when things got hard. She would run drills until she could move her feet any faster or she threw up. She would go there when Kelley and her got into it and Kel would find her and then make up.

Hope sat on the field for about an hour crying her eyes out. She knew it was time to get up and head home. On her way home she stopped by the store and bought a 12 pack of Modelos. She was ready to sit on her couch and drink her beer and revaluating her life.

As she was walking up the stairs to her apartment door and see a person sitting by her door. As she gets closer she sees Kelley. Kelley scrambles to her feet and faces Hopes.

 

As Hope got closer she could see Kelley’s red rimmed eyes and the sorrow in her eyes. She wanted to yell and scream but deep down she just wanted to hold Kelley and tell her that everything is going to be alright.

Hope silently opened the door and gestured for Kelley to enter.

Hope walked straight to the kitchen and set the beer in the refrigerator. She keeps one for herself. She popped the top and took a long swig. The beer calmed her nerves and it allowed her to prepare for the talk that was about to happen. She turned to face the live room to watch Kelley who was sitting on the couch. She watched as Kelley just stared at her hands. She has never seen Kelley look so small, it breaks her heart to see her like this. Hope knows she has to stand her ground and not break.

She knew it was now or never. Hope headed to the living room and sat on the breakfast bar stool to put enough space between them. Kelley is still staring at her hands as they were the most interesting thing in the world.

“Kelley are you just going to stare at your hands all night or are you going to talk? You came to my house to talk and you haven’t said a word.” Hope said coldly

Kelley flinched at hopes words. Kel didn’t know where to start but its now or never.

“Hope please don’t go. Please don’t leave me. –

 

 

 

 

**KELLEY’S POV**

 

Kelley couldn’t get the whole speech out she practiced on her way here. She just lost it and wanted to feel Hope’s arms around her. Within seconds she felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around her.

“Kelley calm down. Breathe baby breathe. Listen to my breathing Kelley.”

Hope rocked Kelley in her arms trying to calm the smaller girl. Kelley just wanted for this to all be a dream. She just wanted to wake up and see her person laying next to her. She just wanted Hope back. But instead she is playing the past week back in the head.

10 minutes pasted by and Kelley’s breathing was steady and calm. Kel looked up at hope and just stared at the Goalkeeper.

“Hope, I know I really fucked up. Like really fucked up us but please give me a chance to fix it. Please Hope! I need you in my life.”

Hope just looked at the freckled girl in her arms. Kelley could see the gears turn in the keeper’s head. She was calculating her words. She felt Hope’s arms retracting from her body and pushed herself back on the couch to give them some space.

“Kel, I can’t… -“

“Please H what can I do” Kelley yelled

Kelley watched as Hope was taken back but school her emotion in the matter of seconds. She could see the anger boiling the the tall girl in front of her.

“You need me Kelley? Really?? Because this past week has shown her other wise. You just jump down my damn throat and break up with me in a bar. Seriously in a fucking bar! Now you want to come here and tell me that you’re sorry and need me. Give me a fucking break Kelley.”

Kelley knew this conversation wasn’t going to be pleasant but she knew this had to be done for them to move on and get past thing. If they can get past this.

“Kelley I think you should leave.”

That last sentence wrecked Kelley. She just stared up at Hope with sadness and regret. It took a few moments for Kelley to regroup herself to leave. As she turned to leave Kelley had to say one last thing, “Hope for what its worth, I’m sorry for not being the person you needed. I’m sorry for not being there every step of the way. I’m sorry I let you down. Sweden got a kickass keeper.” Kelley walked up the hope and left the most heart felt kiss on her cheek. “I love you Hope Solo. I hope one day you forgive me.”

With that Kelley walked back to the sorority house with tears stained cheeks and a broken heart.

 

 

**ASHLYN’S POV**

**Ashlyn the cutie: Hey Ali. I was hoping I could steal you away this afternoon for coffee?????**

Ash was freaking out once she hit send. After last Saturday she never got an answer for the Dinner note and it was Thursday. Did she read the signals wrong? _God damnit Ashlyn!!! you always scare them off!!_ Ashlyn chastised herself all morning. She was so wrapped up in the thoughts she almost missed the buzz that went off on the table. She quickly picked up her phone and prayed a silence prayer that it was Ali.

 

**The Beauty Ali: What time?**

Ash throw her fist up in victory.

 

**Ashlyn the cutie: When is your last class for the day?**

 

The blonde leaned back in her chair and waited for the girl’s response. Ashlyn expect it to be instant but was happy she didn’t have to wait.

**The Beauty Ali:  Now.**

 

Ashlyn grew nervous from the short responses she was receiving.

  _Fucking great I did read the signals back. I’m a fucking idiot. Now I know why she hasn’t text me about Sunday._

 

**Ashlyn the cutie: I’m sorry to bother you. I get you’re busy. Have a nice day.**

The blonde felt like a creep now. She also felt sad because she thought Ali was in to her but she must have made that up. She quickly packed up her stuff and headed home.

 

**The Beauty Ali: No wait Ash**

 

**The Beauty Ali : I am sorry. I was in the middle of talking to a sobbing Kelley. She is REALLY upset. I guess she went to talk to Hope today and it was bad** **L** **. I would love to meet you for coffee. Kel just pasted out.**

 

**The Beauty Ali: Meet in 10 at the Library Brew?**

 

The smile that spread on her face probably made her look stupid but hell if she cared. She hurried to send a text back to the pretty brunette.

 

**Ashlyn the cutie:** **You got it gorgeous.**

 

Ashlyn just stared at the text before she sent it. She swallowed hard and sent it anyways.  Just pulled her backpack straps tight and hurried to the Library Brew. She couldn’t wait to see Ali. She was a little nervous to see what Ali had to say about the Dinner note that she left last week.

 

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

The blonde got there before Ali but she knew that would be the case since she was already on that side of campus. She checked her Twitter feed at least 20 times to past time by. She liked a bunch of picture on Instagram. She was looked at the time and Ali was 20 minutes late.  She finally got up and ordered herself an iced coffee and a sugar cookie. She looked at the time again and she started to think Ali wasn’t coming. Before she could give up Ali was running into the coffee shop and sat down in a hurry. Ali was out of breath and red in the face.

 

“I am so sorry Ashlyn. Kelley woke up when I was leaving and started to cry again and say how sorry she was for being such a bitch to me. That girl is a hot mess right now.”

Ashlyn watched the brunette steal her ice coffee taking a long drink and finally relax in the chair. Ali looked up with wide eyes noticing what she was doing.

“Well fuck now I am the hot mess. I’m sorry Ash. Let me buy you another one.”  Ali started to stand up with a blush but Ashlyn grabbed her wrist.

“Ali its fine. Breath pretty girl. I don’t mind sharing my coffee with you.”

Ashlyn watched her blush at the blonde’s compliment. Ali relaxed back into her seat but was looking down at her wrist where Ashlyn’s hand was still holding. The blonde pulled her hand back as fast as she could.

“So charmer, how was your day?”

Ashlyn just stared at the brunette and blurted out “Why didn’t you text me an answer for dinner?”

Ashlyn smashed her hand to her forehead. She couldn’t stop it from hurdling out. _Way to fucking go Harris! This girl is going to leave now. Nice going dumbass!!!!!_

Ashlyn felt a hand on her hand removing it from her face. She was meet with a warm smile from the girl across from the table.

“Ashlyn I am truly sorry-“

Ashlyn didn’t want to Ali to finish that sentence. This was her fear. Being rejected.

“Hey no worries Ali. I got it. I am sorry for making you uncomfortable. I just read the signals wrong. I’ll leave you alone.”

It was Ali’s turn to laugh now. Ashlyn just looked at her shocked. _Seriously this girl is laughing at me. Are you FUCKING SERIOUS right now!_

Ashlyn started to get up but Ali stopped her.

“Ashlyn I wasn’t laughing you. Well I kinda was but not for the reasons you think. I want to go on a date with you but this past week I have been stressing out about this project I was doing. I forgot to text you back. By the way you didn’t read the signals wrong. I think you’re every cute and funny and want to go out with you. Well that is if you still want to?”

“I feel like an ass now.” Ashlyn chuckled before continued, “ Ali I would like nothing more to take you out. So how’s about Sunday I take you to a nice dinner or if you’re up for it I have tickets to a soccer game on Saturday?”

Ashlyn studied the girl across the table closely as she mauled her options over for a few seconds.

“Is it selfish of me wanting to spent two days with you?”

Ali bit her lip looking up at the blonde that was beaming at her with a goofy smile.

“Well miss Ali I will pick you up on Saturday at noon. I hope your ready for some beer, nachos and a very loud me.”

Ali throw her head back and laughed. It was music to Ashlyn ears. God she wanted to hear that laugh all day.

“Well charmer you’re in luck because I love soccer and beer. I hope you are ready because if it is the soccer game I think it is Washington Spirits are going to crush the Courage!”

“In you’re dreams Krieger”

The two girl talked and laughed for a few more hours. They were so at ease with each other and it shocked Ashlyn how easy it was to talk to Ali. It just flowed. She was very excited for this weekend and to see more of the brunette’s personality to come out.

Their bubble was burst when Ali’s phone went off and the look she was giving her phone wasn’t pleasant.

“Hey al, I don’t want to keep you. If you need to go, go. No harm done.”

Ali looked up at Ashlyn through her lashes and smiled. “Thanks Ash. It’s Kelley. I guess she is drunk and is crying in our room. My sister just text me to come home because she was calling for me. I’m sorry to cut this short.

Ashlyn got up and pulled Ali in a hug. “Hey no worries. Want me to come with?”

“Yes please” Ali whispered out in Ashlyn’s arms

Ashlyn let Ali go and held out her hand to Ali.

“Lead the way Gorgeous”

 

**ALI’S POV**

Ali couldn’t believe how understand Ashlyn was for her one being late and now leaving to save Kell. _God you owe me Kelley O’Hara!!_

_I can’t believe Ash is holding my hand. If I die right here and now I will die hap-_

Ali was pulled out of her train of thought when Ashlyn’s voice hit her ears. Ali just looked at her with a questioning look. Ashlyn got the hint and repeated herself.

“We’re here. Are you sure we can’t turn around and run?” Ash joked

“Trust me I wish but let’s go get our girl.”

Ali pulled the blonde through the door to the Phi House and up the stairs. Once up the stairs ali stopped at the door of her shared room with Kelley. She didn’t want to go in yet. She could hear Kelley sniffling and sobbing. She felt for the girl don’t get her wrong but Kelley did mess up. A pair of arm wrapped around her waist pulling her back into a warm body.

“Ali, you got this. I’ll be right there with you. Let’s go in and help that sad squirrel.”

Ali knows its weird but fuck did Ashlyn calm her. Maybe she need to have to blonde around when she takes exams.

Ali pushed the door open but Kelley didn’t look up to see who it was. Ali took her shoes off and gestured for the blonde to do the same. She got on the bed with Kelley and held her from the front while Ashlyn got behind Kelley. They held the sobbing girl what seemed like hours until she fell asleep. Ali must have fallen asleep too because when she felt the bed shift her eyes snapped open.

“Shh al its ok. I was going to get us some food. She needs to eat and as well as you. I was going to get pizza and candy for our sad squirrel. That ok with you?”

Ali shook her head yes and rolled over and fell back asleep.

Ali was woken up an hour later by a pizza baring Ashlyn. She rolled over and gently woke up Kelley.

“Hey Kels, It’s time to get up and eat. Ashlyn brought Pizza. Its your Favorite Squirrel.”

Kelley just rolled over and faced the wall. Ali knew she was hurting but she had to eat.

“Kelley get your ass up and eat.”

“Ali please don’t.”

Kelley said weak and broken. It broke Ali’s heart to see Kelley like this.

“Kelley please.”

This time there was no answer. Ali looked at Ashlyn for some help but the blonde was getting the pizza and plates ready for them.

Ashlyn turned to look at the brunette who was staring at Kelley with sadness in her eyes. Ashlyn bend now and took Ali’s hand.

“I know this is hard for you to watch her like this but we need to give her some space. Let her think and then she will come to us. Ali she just needs sometime to sort something’s out but just remember we can’t solver their problem.”

Ali looked at Ashlyn then Kelley. She wanted to protest but knew the blonde was right.

“Come let’s eat pretty girl.”

 

Ali knew things were going to get worst before they got better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts and wants!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short One.... Sorry for the errors.
> 
> Let me know what you think !

**Kelley’s POV**

Kelley has no idea what to do. She went to Hope’s house hoping that if they talk that they can work it out but turns out that was a bust. She has no idea hat she is going to do when Hope leaves. She loves her and want to marry her and grow old with the goalkeeper. She woke up Monday sad and didn’t have any motivation to get out of bed. The whole weekend Ali tried to get her to eat and get in the shower but no anvil. She just wanted to stay in bed and cry and mope around. It was now Tuesday and Kelley was still in the same state. She found out that Hope leaves Thursday for Sweden but doesn’t know what to do with that information. She wants to go to the airport and beg her to take a chance on the freckled girl but Kel knew that wasn’t going to happen.

 

_What the fuck did you do O’Hara?? That woman loved you and shocker you drove her away!!_

Kelley chastised herself in bed until Ashlyn walked into her shared room.

 

“Get up Kelley! you need to go to class and work. Ali and I have covered you long enough. Let’s go O’Hara. UP!”

 

Kelley rolled over to face the wall and give her back to. She knew the blonde was only trying to help her but she was hurting too much to care.

 

“No “

 

“Sorry kid but Ali and I have let you feel sorry for too long. Come on!”

 

Kelley rolled over and just stared up at the blonde. Kelley mustered up the best puppy dog eyes she could hoping it would get the blonde off her case.

 

“Oh no O’Hara don’t give me that look. I’m not going to fall for that. Get up Ali and I are going to help you get your woman back. Tonight the soccer team is throwing a party for Hope. After your classes and work today we are going to meet back here and get ready.”

 

Kelley just stared at the blonde. Ashlyn moved around the room and stared to pick out clothes for the freckled girl. She watched as the blonde grabbed her favorite ripped black skinny jeans and a loose white shirt to go with. The blonde set the clothes on her desk.

 

“Those are for tonight so get your skinny ass up and showered. You have work in an hour then your OChem class at 3.”

 

Kelley sat up in her bed and just stared at the blonde with a questioning look.

 

“What” the blonde said turning the sad looking girl.

 

“Why are you helping me? You and Ali? Especially Ali, I was a complete bitch to her.”

 

“Well Kel despite what you think that girl loves you and you know I do too. We want you to be happy and that is what Hope does for you. You just needed friends to help you pull your head out of your ass. “

 

Kelley just nodded and got up to get work clothes together.

 

“Thank you Ashlyn. For what it is worth you and Ali make a cute looking couple. So what is going on there?”

 

“Kel, we were suppose to go on a date but we have had to take care of you. So to answer your question nothing is happening there at the moment.”

 

Kelley got the hint from Ashlyn’s cold tone and hurried to the bathroom to get ready.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Kelley hurried to work and barely clocked in with a feel minutes to spare. Kelley was going the mid day shift. Meaning she would have to work with her Manager Pat until 5pm that day. Kelley didn’t mind working with her manager but she really wasn’t in the mood to hear about the woman’s grandkids or sons.

 

Once she got behind the front desk and counted in she was shocked to see the bowling alley to be pretty empty. The bowling alley allows had students in here doing homework or hanging out with friends has they passed their breaks there. It was a nice change for a normal Tuesday shift.

 

“Hey Kelley. I have seen you have been getting shift covered. Everything ok ?”

 

Kelley Jumped not realizing that her manager was at her desk watching the freckled girl move around the front desk. In all honestly Kelley wasn’t pay much attention.

 

“Sorry Pat I didn’t see you. Uhm yeah I’m ok.”

 

Pat leaned back in her chair and looked at the girl. Kelley knew Pat wasn’t buying it. The freckled girl got lucky when a customer came up and wanted to check out a set of chess pieces. Once Kel was done helping the student so busied herself with wiping down the front desk counter and putting all the shoes away from the class earlier that day.

 

“Kelley can you come here really quick.”

 

“Yeah Pat. What’s going on?”

 

Kelley walked towards her manager’s desk and was praying she wasn’t in trouble.

“Take a seat.” Her manager said pointing at a seat next to her desk.

 

“Did I do something wrong?”

 

“No. I want to give you some advise Kelley.”

 

Kelley just stared at Pat and nodded her head.

 

“So listen, I know things may seem really hard right now Kelley but I want you to take a step back and really look around. You may think no one understands what you’re going through but I hate to tell you my friend we have all been there. Some of us don’t have friends to help them out. “

 

Kelley was so confused. She started to get upset because Ashlyn or Tobin must have said something to Pat.

 

“Before you start jumping to conclusions no one has told me anything but you all think I’m old and dumb and have no idea what is going on. News flash I maybe old but I know what a broken heart looks like.”

 

“Pat I don’t know what to do. I really messed up big time. She is leaving the country in two day. I have no fuck-“

 

“Listen kid, I will leave you with a few pieces of advise ok?”

 

Kelley nodded and Pat continued.

 

“If things get tough, remember the journey you started. Remember why you first fell in love. Don’t give up so easy. Not everyone meets their person this young in life. Be patient Kelley.”

 

Kelley wiped a few stray tears that fell.

 

“Thank you Pat. “

 

“No Problem Squirrel. Now get out of here. I can’t have your sadness scaring off my customers.”

 

Kelley quickly grabbed her stuff and headed back to the Phi House. She emailed her professor her lab work and told him she wasn’t feeling good. As she was walking home she let Pat’s advise roll around her head. She knew she needed to be patient but she wanted Hope back now. She knew tonight was either going to make or break her.

 

_You got this O’Hara! You better not screw this up._

 

 

**HOPE’S POV**

Hope walked in the Tobin’s apartment and the music was already blaring with some new dance song. Hope was greeted with some of her teammates and was handed a few shot to get her on their level. She walked towards the kitchen to grab a beer to help with the burn in her throat from the shots.

 

“Yo Solo. Having a good time ?”

 

Hope turned around and saw Tobin Heath sitting on the counter with a beer in one hand and a huge smile.

 

“I just got here dude but so far so good. So how did you manage to get all these people here on a Tuesday?”

 

“Well Hope it was really easy actually. I told them you were leaving and they were jumping for joy to see you off with a bang.”

 

“Fuck you Heath.”

 

“Nah seriously though it was easy since these are your friends and want to make this a night you won’t forget.”

 

Before Hope can thank Tobin the door opened and Ashlyn and Ali walked in hand in hand. Hope smirked and walked to greet them but was stopped in her tracks when she saw a freckled face she knew follow behind them.

 

“Oh fuck”

 

Hope whipped her head to look at Tobin who was staring at the scene unfold in front of her.

 

“Hope I didn’t invite her. She must-“

 

Hope didn’t give Tobin a chance to finish her sentence before she started to walk towards the 3 girls that had just walked through the door.

 

“Hope this is for you my friend.” Ashlyn said as she handed a gift bag.

 

“Its from Ash and I. I hope you like it Hope” Ali said.

 

Hope wasn’t paying any attention to the two women that were talking to her just Kelley.

 

_Why the fuck is she here? GOD CAN’T SHE JUST GIVE ME ONE NIGHT!?!? I am so over this._

Hope grabbed the bag and mumbled a thanks and walked back to the kitchen.  Once in the kitchen she grabbed a few rounds of shot for herself. As she was pouring herself those shots she felt a hand on her wrist. She looked up and was meet with a girl with brown long hair and a sexy smile.

 

“Can you pour me one too?”

 

“Only if I get your name?”

 

The mystery girl giggled and leaned in to Hope’s ear and whispered,

 

“Madisson”

 

“Well Madisson, I think I can pour a pretty girl a shot. Thing you can keep up ?”

 

Madisson laughed and took the two shot Hope poured and put both back without a wince.

 

“Fuck me” Hope whispered

 

“If you play your cards right you might just get that wish.”

 

Hope smirked that the girl and pour two more shot for them.

 

“So shot stealer, Can you dance ?”

 

The brunette pulled Hope away from the kitchen but Hope didn’t leave behind the Vodka bottle behind. As the pair joined the rest of the dancing bodies Hope pulled Madisson’s back flush with her front. They grinded to the beat of the next few songs. Hope could feel a pair of eyes on her as she was dancing. She glanced around and found Kelley staring at her with tears running down her cheek. It took every fiber of her being to not push this brunette out of the way to get to Kelley. Instead Hope locked eyes with the freckled girl and grabbed on the the woman in front of her and pulled her closer as they danced. Hope watched as Kelley nodded her head as she wiped her tears away and walked towards the door.

 

_You stupid as go after her. Now you are just putting salt in the wound Solo! RUN AFTER HER!_

No matter all the internal yelling Hope was doing she never went after Kelley. Hope was brought out of her train of thought but a tap on her shoulder. She was meet with a very angry look Ali Krieger.  

 

_Oh Fuck …_

Ali did not look pleased and Hope knew that the conversation was going to be pretty. Ali pulled her away from Madisson and all the way through Tobin’s house to Tobin’s room.

 

“What the fuck Hope?”

 

Hope just sat on Tobin’s bed and took a few pulls from the vodka bottle still in her hand.

 

“Seriously Ali? Why are you yelling at me? This is my party and I know for a damn fact I didn’t invite her. So I should be asking you ‘what the fuck?’”

 

Ali just laughed. Hope knew when a woman laughed in an argument was scary as fuck.

 

“You’re right Hope. I shouldn’t be yelling at you because you were dancing with that slut. I know you’re angry and hurt Hope but I just wish you would have given her a chance to explain herself tonight. Today was the first time she left her bed Hope. Today was the day that I watched my best friend watch the love of her life throw some girl in her face to get back at her. I watched the Kelley that we both know and love lose the last of hope she had in her eyes. So excuse me while I go try to find her and try to help her pick of the pieces again. Fuck you Hope.”

 

Hope was taken back by Ali’s outburst. She knew she need to fix this but she was still so angry at Kelley. She wasn’t ready to forgive Kelley just yet. She wants Kelley to feel the pain She is feeling. Maybe she went to far?

 

“Ali wait.”

 

“What Hope?” Ali yelled

 

Hope took a deep breath and bit her lip.

 

“I love her so fucking much Ali. I really do but I am just as sad as she is. She is the one that called us off because she was scared and ran. She was the one that jumped to conclusions and now this is where we are. God I just want to take my Sweden deal back and give rewind and have my Kelley back.”

 

Ali just stands there with her hands on her hips staring at Hope.

 

“Go find her Hope.”

 

“Al you know she doesn’t want to see me after the show I put on out there.”

 

Hope put her head in the hands. “God I fucked this up even more. Didn’t I?”

 

“Go find her Solo before I kick your ass.”

 

“Yes Kriegs.”

 

Hope Shot off the Bed and knew exactly here her squirrel would be.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Hope walked up to the Practice pitch on campus and saw a girl sitting between the posts. She took a deep breath and walked over to Kelley. She could her the girl crying as she walked up. It broke Hope knowing this was her doing.

 

_Nice going Solo..._

 

“Is this seat taken” Hope asked gesturing to the stop next to Kelley. Kelley just shook her head no. She hasn’t even looked up at Hope yet. Hope could hear the girl trying to get her breathing under control.

 

“Kelley look at me please.”

 

Kelley once again shook her head. She just keeps staring at the blades of grass in front of her.

 

Hope scooted closer and picked up Kelley’s chin so she could see her face. Hope was meet with a pair of sad Hazel eyes. Hope could tell Kelley was staring to panic a little and her breathing was becoming harder. Hope quickly pulled Kelley into her lap and held her to her chest. She knew Kelley was on the verge of a panic attack

 

“Kel breath for me baby. Listen to me breath in and out. Can you match me ?”

 

Kelley slowly followed Hope’s Breathing patterns. Hope was slowly relaxing and enjoying the Feeling of Kelley in her arms.

 

“That is squirrel. Keep going.”

 

Hope kisses the top of Kelley’s head.

 

“I am so sorry Kelley. I never meant to hurt you. God why did everything have to go to shit?”

 

“Because I was selfish”

 

The soccer player almost missed the whispered confession.

 

“I think we both were being selfish. I got too carried away tonight Kelley. I don’t want her Kelley. Please believe me.”

 

Kelley pushed herself out of Hope’s arms and sat facing the taller girl.

 

“You could have fooled me H. You look mighty cozy with that girl.”

 

Hope stared out to the pitch trying to come up with an answer but knew that she was fucked. She knows she went too far.

 

“Kel, I can’t sit here and say that I wasn’t trying to get back at you because then I would be lying. I just wanted you to feel how I had felt when you yelled at me at the bar and broke my heart. I wanted you to feel how I felt when you walked out of my apartment when I told you about Sweden.”

 

“Hope I am sorry about that. I want to go back and take my words and actions back but I can’t. All I can do is try to show you that I support you and want to be in your life.”

 

The pair sat in silence for a few minutes before anyone started to talk again. Hope couldn’t take it any longer. She needed to show Kel how much she missed and loved her. The taller girl cupped Kelley’s face and leaned over and laid the sweetest kiss on the smaller girl’s lips.

 

“I love you Kelley O’Hara and I can’t imagine my life without you. I know it will be hard for us when I am over seas but I will be making good money to fly you out babe. Please can we start over? I am so over making you cry and us being angry at each other. Please can try again Kelley?”

 

All Hope hear was a yes before Kelley threw herself on the soccer player. Their kiss turned from sweet to heated in the matter of seconds.

 

“Fuck I love you Hope Solo. I am so sorry for being stupid. Can we please go back to your house?”

 

Hope laughed and nodded.

 

“I have missed my squirrel cuddles.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think. Comments are much appreciated!!!


End file.
